The Orphan
by Lily Anne Olson
Summary: A young witch is sent to Cackles Academy, by the Witches Council. Despite the girls past tendancies to make trouble, Miss Cackle accepts her into the school. *Rating has been changed to T*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I have to say I was quite at odds about posting this particular story. If this story gets good reviews I'll continue with further chapters, if not... then it'll be taken down. _

Chapter One

"I have to say, Miss Cackle I am against this. What about the school's upstanding reputation? The parents of the current pupils will not be impressed with this utter disregard for their children's education." Miss Hardbroom retorted hotly.

"As I said before, Constance, the parents have been informed and it was approved by them and the Witches Council, our current students education won't be disturbed." Miss Cackle said somewhat exasperated by constantly having to repeat herself to her colleague, who was being rather thick headed at the moment.

"Really, Miss Cackle." Miss Hardbroom began, "How do they expect this to turn out? With love, hugs and lollypops?"

"Even orphans need an education." Miss Cackle said letting the weariness of her voice show, hoping that her deputy head would catch the hint. Miss Hardbroom only sighed and crossed her arms.

"The Witches Council have gone through many schools to find the ones that are willing to take orphaned witches. Cackle's academy was chosen as one of the best." Miss Cackle began to explain, she knew Constance was finally deciding to listen, if only half heartedly. "It is an honour to be considered for such a thing."

"They only picked us because we are the cheapest school they could find." Miss Hardbroom said bluntly. Miss Cackle bit her tongue to stop herself from lashing out on Constance, after all she did have a point. Cackle's Academy was one of the cheaper schools, but also considered one of the top five Witching Academies in the country.

"Whether you like it or not the girl will be arriving first thing tomorrow morning. She will be staying with us until her graduation or adoption, which ever comes first."

"Where will she go during the summer? She obviously has no home." Miss Hardbroom inquired. Miss Cackle cringed at the question, sometimes her deputy could be incredibly cold.

"Natalie will be staying here at the school under your supervision." Miss Cackle said firmly. Miss Hardbroom's eyes widened in surprise and anger.

"I protest that indefinitely, Headmistress!" Miss Hardbroom all but screamed. Taking a few steps back Miss Cackle wished she had taken Miss Drill up on the offer of her presence with the two right now, nevertheless Miss Cackle squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"While Natalie is here this will be her home, we can't ask her to leave simply because the summer has arrived. We need her to feel accepted here, Miss Hardbroom, and as your Headmistress you _will_ do your best to help her feel comfortable." Narrowing her eyes Miss Hardbroom bit her tongue before she spoke.

"Very well Miss Cackle. I see you have made up your mind without much care and consideration on my behalf. I know that the Witches Council has agreed on funding some of the school's repairs, which are desperately needing attention, it is with that said, I will do what you ask only for the betterment of the school and it current students." Miss Cackle watched as Constance disappeared from her office. Sighing heavily as she sat down in her favourite chair, Miss Cackle was relieved that the much dreaded task of the day had finally been completed. Now the only thing left to do was wait and see how Constance managed herself in the presence of a Council member. Furrowing her brow she rubbed her hand across her forehead, reaching out she grabbed Natalie's file and opened it, glancing at the bits of information she read the name of the council member accompanying Natalie tomorrow. Kelsa Rainsong, one of the nicer ones on the council, apparently her mother had gone to school with Miss Cackle but she had no memory of a Rainsong in any of her classes. Closing the folder she gently laid it on her desk before getting up, after rinsing her tea cup Miss Cackle turned and left her office and retired to bed.

Opening her eyes Miss Cackle peered around her dark room, something had awoken her but she wasn't sure what it was. A flash of light from a matchstick illuminated the source of her disturbance.

"Your awake. Good. That girl is here." Miss Hardbroom said as she leaned down to light the oil lamp.

"What time is it?" Miss Cackle asked fumbling for her watch.

"Four twenty three." Miss Hardbroom replied calmly as she handed Miss Cackle her robe.

"In the morning?!" Miss Cackle said grabbing the robe from her colleague. Miss Hardbroom only replied with an irritated sigh.

"They are waiting in your office." Miss Hardbroom said as she turned towards the door and left. Grabbing the lantern Miss Cackle followed Constance into the dark corridors, if only they could have waited until a decent time to arrive, this four in the morning business was unacceptable, they had better have a good reason, she thought.

Upon reaching the door Miss Hardbroom stopped and allowed Miss Cackle to enter first, she had only seen the small outline of the girl outside briefly before ushering them inside, now the girl sat quietly beside the older woman her head slightly bowed. Probably from exhaustion, young witches should never be made to fly at night. Taking her place beside Miss Cackle she observed the girl as introductions were made.

"I know this is rather early, but a meeting was called for later today and this was the only acceptable time to bring Natalie here." Kelsa explained as she sat back down after shaking Miss Cackle's hand.

"Perfectly fine." Miss Cackle said forcing a smile instead of yawning.

"I won't keep you from your sleep but there are some things we need to discuss before I leave." Kelsa said as she pulled a file from her bag, "You will see in here some of the things have been updated from the previous file, these are your copies."

"What are they?" Miss Cackle asked absentmindedly, as she opened the file and glanced over the words.

"These papers will tell you all you need to know about Natalie, her health records, a list of allergies, likes and dislikes. Basically, everything. Refer to these papers as you would to the parents of the other students." Miss Cackle nodded.

"I'm not a tree." Natalie said quietly.

"I almost forgot you were here dear." Kelsa said as she glanced at her watch, " I must head off now if I'm to make that meeting, don't hesitate to call if you have any questions at all Miss Cackle." Kelsa said as she stood up, "you will be happy here. No need to see me out I know the way." Kelsa said as she strode past Natalie to the door, grabbing her broom she exited the staff room.

"Well I suppose we better get you off to bed." Miss Cackle said smiling warmly at Natalie, who looked as though she was almost asleep already. "Miss Hardbroom will show you the way." Miss Cackle said giving her deputy head a little pat on the hand, along with a reassuring smile.

"Come along then." Miss Hardbroom sighed, as she too swept past Natalie. Gathering her things, Natalie followed Miss Hardbroom in the dark, unfamiliar castle to the door of her new room. Miss Hardbroom reached the door first and pulled out a set of keys, unlocking it she stepped aside as Natalie shuffled her way in. Once she was far enough in her room, Natalie dropped her bags, turning around she watched Miss Hardbroom light an almost spent candle hanging on the wall near the door.

"This is to be put out in fifteen minutes, not one minute more." Miss Hardbroom said as she pointed at the candle.

"It won't last fifteen minutes." Natalie said.

"Then I suggest you hurry." Miss Hardbroom said firmly as she left the room, engulfing Natalie in all but complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! _

_I have a question for you Toro-Rosso... what's Mary-Sueish? and how is HB like the one in the New Worst Witch? I have never seen the new series so please elaborate so I don't make a horrible mistake. Send me a PM don't leave it in a review. Thanks._

* * *

Chapter Two

Rolling over in bed for the last time Natalie stared at her clock, 9:00. She closed her eyes for a second before realizing it was pointless to try and sleep for any longer, sitting up in bed she stretched her arms before leaving the warm comfort. Looking through her clothes Natalie decided on a plain black button down shirt and her favourite black trousers. Once she was ready she searched through her things and grabbed a notebook and a few pencils before heading out the door.

"No sense in wasting time staying in bed all day." Natalie thought as she made her way through the corridors and down the stairs, once she found them. The bell rang as she made her way towards where she thought Miss Cackle's office was, watching as the students filed from their classes out into the corridors, then all at once, one by one they disappeared into another classroom, leaving Natalie alone, once again.

"Can I help you?" A voice sounded from behind Natalie.

"I'm looking for Miss Cackle's office." Natalie said turning around to face a tall blonde haired woman.

"You must be Natalie. I'm Miss Drill. I can take you to Miss Cackle if you like." Miss Drill said giving the girl a warm smile. Natalie only nodded and hugged her books tight against her chest.

"You are up awfully early, for someone who has only gone to bed a few hours ago." Miss Drill said as she lead the way.

"I can still function." Natalie said as she followed Miss Drill. Any further attempts at small talk resulted in the occasional murmur from Natalie.

"Here it is, she should be in here, if not try the staff room further down." Miss Drill said as she jogged off not wanting to be late for her own class. Staring at the door for a few seconds Natalie reached up and knocked loudly.

"Quiet girls." Miss Hardbroom said as she entered the potions lab, "Take your seats. Quietly!" she reminded them. Taking up her position behind her desk she placed a stack of paper on the corner and grabbed a bit of chalk and began to write on the board. One by one the girls let out a murmur of disapproval as they read the word, 'Exam' on the board.

"That's quite enough chatter!" Miss Hardbroom said over the noise. Soon the room was silent, only to be interrupted by Miss Cackle poking her head through the door.

"Miss Hardbroom, may I have a quick word with you before you begin?" Miss Cackle asked.

"Of course, Headmistress." Miss Hardbroom said as she made her way to the door, "Not one word." she threatened before leaving the room.

"What is this about?" Miss Hardbroom asked as she noticed Natalie standing beside Miss Cackle.

"Natalie came to see me and expressed great interest in participating in class today." Miss Cackle said pressing her fingertips together.

"We agreed that she…" Miss Hardbroom was cut off.

"I know what we agreed, Constance. But I have to say she was quite persistent with being in today's potions class. It might be good for her to interact with the others." Miss Cackle said smiling at Natalie, who shifted her eyes to the floor.

"I do not tolerate any disruptions in my class." Miss Hardbroom stated sternly.

"I'm sure she will be well behaved." Miss Cackle said still smiling.

"She can sit at the empty desk at the back of the room. Any kind of ill behaviour will be dealt with swiftly." Miss Hardbroom said glaring at Miss Cackle. Then opening the door she waited until Natalie had gone inside before following her.

"Silence!" Miss Hardbroom snapped as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"This is a closed book exam. This is to test your knowledge of the mathematical properties of potions making, I know we haven't taken this as of yet, but this will let me know each of your strengths and weaknesses in the matter. Do your best." Miss Hardbroom said ignoring the many hands popping up throughout the students as she handed the exam out to each one except for Natalie.

"You may begin." Miss Hardbroom said as she sat down behind her desk. As the rustling sound of exams being turned over began, Natalie raised her hand. Sighing heavily Miss Hardbroom acknowledged her.

"I didn't get one." Natalie said, as she fiddled with her pencil.

"You don't get one, you are to sit there silently until the class finishes theirs." Miss Hardbroom said as she opened her book and began to read. Raising her hand again Natalie waited patiently until Miss Hardbroom would notice her again.

"Why can't I have one?" Natalie asked after a few seconds of waiting.

"I don't know what you have learned elsewhere, but in this classroom, there is to be no talking during exams!" Miss Hardbroom said raising her voice slightly.

"I'm not talking, I'm asking to take your stupid exam." Natalie retorted boldly.

"I beg your pardon?" Miss Hardbroom asked surprised.

"You heard me." Natalie said as she crossed her arms.

Slamming her book down Miss Hardbroom stood up, pushing her chair away sending it almost into the wall. As she made her way towards Natalie some of the other students tried their best to scrunch down in their seats as she passed them.

"Miss Cackle's office. Immediately!" Miss Hardbroom said as she grabbed Natalie by the arm and ushered her out the door. "The rest of you, I expect, will be well behaved in my absence." Miss Hardbroom said through clenched teeth as she left the room with Natalie in tow.

At last Miss Cackle had a moment of peace to herself, that wasn't interrupted by paperwork or another member of staff hanging about. Still she glanced about the room before she opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a piece of cherry cheesecake she had managed to slip past Miss Tapioca this morning. The sound of silence and a slice of cheesecake was a perfect start, well the perfect second start to her day. Suddenly the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps jolted her back into the present, she knew those footsteps, quickly she covered her treat with a napkin muttered a cooling spell and stuffed it back into her desk before the door to her office swung open.

As Miss Hardbroom pulled Natalie inside the room she ordered her to sit down. Surprised at her colleague Miss Cackle stood up and crossed over to where she stood.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miss Cackle asked as she stepped between Miss Hardbroom and Natalie. Without a word Miss Hardbroom reached out grabbing Miss Cackle by the arm and led her out of the room.

"I refuse to have her in my classroom. Until the agreed upon time we had discussed earlier this morning." Miss Hardbroom said trying her best to control her voice level.

"What did she do?" Miss Cackle asked, she had read about Natalie in the many reports and quite frankly she was unsure if she wanted to know.

"We will discuss the matter, in detail, after my class has ended." Miss Hardbroom said as she turned to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I asked to take the exam, but she wouldn't let me." Natalie said in reply to Miss Cackle's question. "When she said I couldn't take it I asked why but she didn't give me a reason." Miss Cackle looked to her deputy head, raised an eyebrow and sighed before speaking.

"I'm sure Miss Hardbroom had a reason." Miss Cackle paused and waited for Constance to speak up, when nothing happened Miss Cackle adjusted her glasses and picked up a file on her desk.

"It says in here your maths skills are," she paused, "less than desirable. But I must admit," Miss Cackle continued as she placed the folder down, "I am partly to blame for this misunderstanding, I had forgotten all about the exam, and if I had remembered I wouldn't have placed you in the class. You see Natalie, Miss Hardbroom was going to sit down with you to see exactly how well you are with numbers, since it does require a certain level of maths to mix potions."

"I can mix potions just fine." Natalie said suddenly, as she ducked back into Miss Cackle's office.

"Good luck." Miss Hardbroom said with a smirk as she left.

"Did you hear how she talked back to HB?" Enid asked her friends, "I didn't think anyone could get away with that sort of thing."

"They must be related, if anyone else said those things HB would have turned them into a frog." Mildred said to her friends. The whole class had erupted into chatter just after Miss Hardbroom had left with the mysterious new girl, even Ethel and Drusilla were talking amongst themselves.

"How could they be related? HB looks to old to have any sisters our age." Enid said as she stood up to sneak a peek out the door.

"It could be her niece." Maud offered.

"She's coming." Enid called out. As she rushed back to her desk the room fell silent and everyone began their exam, just as Miss Hardbroom entered. A quick glance about the room she made her way to her desk, grabbed her book, sat down and began to read. Daring a look up at her teacher, Mildred wondered if she could see any family resemblance.

"Eyes on your own work, Mildred Hubble." Miss Hardbroom barked, not moving from her position.

Sitting outside Miss Cackle's office, Natalie relaxed in her chair as she quietly listened to Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom's conversation, well the bits of it she could hear, whenever HB would raise her voice. The smell of food wafted though the corridor's making Natalie's stomach rumble, she placed her hand over it to some how silence the grumblings. Would they really miss her? Natalie wondered.

"Probably not." She muttered to herself. The smell was enticing, and she didn't have any breakfast. Jumping off the chair, Natalie made her way towards the mess hall, standing in the doorway for a moment she looked around the room and spotted a table where a lady dressed in a white apron and chef's hat stood with a spread of food lined up beside her. As she walked up to the table she scanned the food, 'No sense bringing back a plate, best be discrete about it.' She thought as she picked up two small bread rolls, 'easy to hide these.' She thought as she stuffed one into her pocket.

"Is that all your going to eat? That's not enough to feed a bird." The woman in the apron said as Natalie turned to leave.

"I don't like a big lunch." Natalie said as she left the table.

"Hello, I'm Mildred Hubble." A girl said as she stepped out in front of Natalie, "Would you like to sit with us?" Mildred asked, noticing the small bread roll in the new girls hand.

"Not really, no." Natalie said as she stepped past the girl, and out the door. As she made her way back to her seat outside Miss Cackle's office, she barely had time to sit before the door opened.

"Come in Natalie." Miss Cackle said as she held the door. Hiding the roll in her hands Natalie stood and followed Miss Cackle.

"Miss Hardbroom and I discussed your behaviour in Potion's class today, and I must say I'm disappointed." Miss Cackle began, "We have decided that you will be tutored after school, both in potions and math, by Miss Hardbroom until your behaviour and your academics are up to standard. Until that time you will not be attending your regular potions class, instead you'll be helping around the school where your needed. A sort of radical detention. There is also the matter of an apology." Looking at Miss Cackle for a moment Natalie rubbed her eye as she turned to face Miss Hardbroom.

"I'm sorry for causing a disturbance in class." She said trying her best to sound sincere.

"It better not happen again, in any class." Miss Cackle warned as she sat down, "I am sure you are well aware of your position here at Cackle's, but I must stress the importance of your behaviour in a school setting, I know it's not what your used to but I'm sure you'll start to fit in amongst the others soon enough."

"Can I go now?" Natalie asked hearing the bell sound, signalling the end of lunch, and the beginning of chanting. Miss Cackle nodded and watched as Natalie left her office without a word.

"You were far to lenient on the girl, Miss Cackle." Miss Hardbroom said, "It wasn't even a real apology!"

"We can't expect her to know everything on the first day, Constance." Miss Cackle said in Natalie's defence, "as for the apology, I'll let you handle that bit."

'Chanting, this should be fun.' Natalie thought as she walked in the room, and spotted a very flamboyant adult waving the class about in a circle.

"Alright class, everybody feel that energy. Now begin to hum. Listen to your neighbour Enid and get on the right key, that's it." Miss Bat looked up from listening to Enid and spotted Natalie by the door, "Come in, come in! I'm Miss Bat, and you must be our newest student, pick a place any place, it doesn't matter and hum!" Miss Bat raised her hands in the air and began to twirl, while attempting to direct the students with her baton. Taking her place in the circle, Natalie looked at the rest of the students and wondered if this was a normal occurrence, mainly because no one seemed a bit fazed by Miss Bat and her randomness.

The rest of Chanting went by rather quickly, followed by spell casting. Natalie tried her best to pay attention to Miss Cackle but her stomach began to ache. Sitting at the front of the room made it difficult to sneak some of the bread roll she still had in her pocket. Finally Miss Cackle turned to the board to write, seizing the chance Natalie took the roll from her pocket, tore a piece off and popped it into her mouth, all while Cackle's back was turned.

"Can anyone tell me where we use this word?" Miss Cackle asked as she turned back towards the class, "Maud."

"It's to be used in spells that are directed towards more than one person at a time."

"Thank you Maud, that was very good." Miss Cackle said as she turned to write another word on the board, again Natalie popped another piece into her mouth.

"And this one?" Miss Cackle asked, "Ethel."

"I hate to be a bother Miss but, should she be eating in class?" Ethel asked indicating Natalie. Turning her attention to Natalie she held out her hand.

"There is to be no eating during classes, give me what you have." Bringing the bread out from under the table she placed it in Miss Cackle's hand, but not before tearing a large piece off, to save for later of course.

"Now then who can tell me about this." Miss Cackle said indicating the word on the board.

Finally spell casting ended, and Natalie looked at her schedule. P.E? she groaned inwardly, nothing like running and playing sports on an empty stomach. She had managed to sneak more bits of bread during Miss Cackle's speech and got away with it too, not even that Ethel character saw her, she was to busy trying to be perfect.

"Come on girls pick a partner and line up." Miss Drill called out over the chatting. Natalie stood alone with her back up against the castle and didn't move.

"I feel sorry for her, no ones talking to her and she's been getting in trouble all day." Mildred said to her friends.

"Yeah I kind of feel bad for her too." Maud said, agreeing with her best friend.

"Look no one is even going to ask her to be their partner." Mildred said playing with her braids.

"Of course not were odd numbered now." Enid said looking around at the others.

"Maud your going to be my partner today." Miss Drill said as she jogged up to the trio, "Mildred you'll be with Natalie."

Natalie watched as Mildred Hubble made her way over.

"Miss Drill said we are to be partners." Mildred said once she was within ear shot of Natalie.

"Against your own will I presume?" Natalie said unmoving from her spot.

"Let's just go and have fun." Mildred said as she turned around and made her way back to the group, reluctantly Natalie followed. P.E was not her idea of 'fun'.

"Everyone here?" Miss Drill counted heads, "Good, now lets get started with some stretches then we will head out on our run." More than anything in the world Natalie hated to run. Running was reserved for getting away from danger not for the pleasure of it, sighing she complied with the stretches with little effort. Soon they were off running through the trees following the path well tread and wide dirt path, then the first corner came up and Natalie could feel the familiar pain in her hip that resulted from running. Slowing down to a walk she watched as the others passed her by.

"Why are we walking we just started." Mildred asked.

"I don't run for long distances." Natalie stated.

"We'll get into trouble if you don't." Mildred argued.

"I didn't say you had to walk with me." Natalie said stopping for a moment.

"Come along you two enough chit chat." Miss Drill called as she and Maud ran up to them.

"I'm not running." Natalie stated flatly, stopping Miss Drill in her tracks.

"Girls!" Miss Drill called after the lot that was ahead, "take a break." The others stopped and muttered amongst themselves, as Miss Drill led Natalie away.

"So tell me why you think you don't need to run." Miss Drill asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I don't want to." Natalie stated firmly.

"Whether or not you want to, Natalie, your going to do it." Miss Drill said matching Natalie's tone.

"No, I'm not. I can't run." Natalie said shaking her head.

"Give me a reason why you an able bodied person can't participate?"

"My hip hurts, that's why." Miss Drill sighed at the answer and rubbed her forehead with one hand.

"Alright then you can go back to the castle and go see Miss Cackle and tell her your excuse."

"Okay." Natalie said as she turned and began to walk back to the castle.

"Alright girls, breaks over." Miss Drill called to the rest of the class, a moan sounded from some as they got up from their resting places and began to run again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

That went well, Natalie thought as she left Miss Cackle's office for the third time that day, or was it the fourth? She couldn't really remember. Not much more was said than last time, Cackle was disappointed, blah, blah, she expected better participation in the future, more blah. Now it was time for Math and Potions, great. This will be hell, she thought. Two of the hardest subjects at the same time and on top of it still nothing to eat, at least her stomach had given up begging for more, she wondered if it had began to eat itself. As she approached the potions lab she found the light on, the door open, and no one inside. Shrugging her shoulders she made her way in, set her books down on her desk then sat down and waited for HB. After a few moments Miss Hardbroom walked into the room, Natalie thought she saw a look of surprise in the teachers eyes when she noticed her waiting.

"So how is this going to work?" Natalie asked as she pulled a pencil out of her pocket, "is it all for one and one for all?"

"No." Miss Hardbroom stated flatly as she dropped a white sheet of paper on Natalie's desk, "I will observe you as you do each equation, if you are unable to do one than skip to the next one and proceed until the time is up." Miss Hardbroom said as she made a small timer appear beside her, "Begin." She said as she flipped the timer over. Flipping the paper over, Natalie stared at the numbers, there was adding, subtraction, multiples and dividing.

"Did you do this up?" Natalie asked, "it's very fancy." she said as she began the first question.

Miss Hardbroom sat silently beside the girl watching every movement she made, to see her strengths and weaknesses. A few times she saw her use her fingers to subtract and add large numbers, she got through the adding and subtracting but altogether deliberately missed the multiples and dividing questions.

"Time's up." Miss Hardbroom said as she made the timer and the paper disappear only to have the paper reappear in her hands.

"That was easy." Natalie remarked as she played with her pencil.

"Was it now. I see only twenty out of the forty questions have been answered."

"That's fifty percent done."

"It may be, but you also got half of them wrong." Miss Hardbroom said looking at Natalie.

"I finished fifty percent, but I got half of the fifty percent wrong and half right, so that's still fifty percent. So it's a C."

"It's an F." Miss Hardbroom said slamming the paper down on the desk.

"How do you fail somebody for not knowing the answer?" Natalie challenged.

"Because you didn't learn anything." Miss Hardbroom retorted.

"So all stupid people are failures?"

"There are those that choose to be ignorant and those that can't help themselves, they were born that way." Miss Hardbroom argued.

"Well maybe I was born to do more than sit here and play with numbers." Natalie said slamming her foot up against the desk leg, causing the desks in front to screech against the floor.

"Everyone must learn this, you are no exception."

"I have learned it, I know all there is to know, I'm just sick of hearing about it." Natalie said dropping her pencil and folding her arms across her chest.

"If you do know it all, then finish it." Miss Hardbroom said sliding the paper over to Natalie, who looked up at her teacher, then at the paper.

"I don't want to." Natalie stated firmly.

"I suppose my efforts to help you are in vain." Miss Hardbroom said as she stood up. Natalie leaned forward and placed her head in her hands, looking at the math questions. Then picking up her pencil she wrote a four under 2 x 2.

"Happy?" Natalie asked.

"Extremely. Now keep going." Miss Hardbroom replied flatly. After a few minutes of watching Natalie count her way through the 2's and 5's, Miss Hardbroom sat back down.

"What time is it?" Natalie asked, moving a few inches away from HB.

"There is a clock over the door." Miss Hardbroom said, noticing the girl move away from her. Looking past HB to the clock, Natalie stared at it for a moment before looking back at her teacher.

"It's too far away." Natalie stated.

"Then go look." Miss Hardbroom said, as she began to examine Natalie's work.

"I don't really care what time it is." Natalie said as she pulled her paper from Miss Hardbroom's hand and began to work at it once again, slightly moving her fingers as she counted. Turning her head slightly Miss Hardbroom read the clock and turned back to Natalie, "That is all for today." she said zapping the paper from the desk, as she stood up she zapped the timer away and walked towards the door. Taking her time Natalie gathered her things and slowly stood up.

"I don't have all day girl." Miss Hardbroom snapped.

"I'm not taking all day." Natalie snapped right back. Miss Hardbroom watched, impatiently, as Natalie limped into the hall.

"What are you doing?" Miss Hardbroom asked, sighing in annoyance.

"I feel like walking like an evil monkey is on my back." Natalie said without turning around.

"I didn't read anything of the sort in her file, Miss Drill." Miss Cackle said as she glanced down at Natalie's health record, "but she told me the same thing she told you, her hip hurt. But there seems to be a gap in her records, so she just may be telling the truth. I'll have to contact Kelsa in the morning to see if there is any truth in the matter."

"Thank you, Miss Cackle." Miss Drill said as she sat down in her favourite chair.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about, she seems like a very sweet girl. So she said her hip hurt, my hips hurt after a long broomstick fly too." Miss Bat said as she poured some of her yak's milk into a bowl of fruit salad.

"Miss Bat you read her file." Miss Cackle began.

"Yes I read her file, and I don't believe a word of it. What's said on paper is completely different than what the person is actually like." Miss Bat paused as she scooped a spoonful of fruit salad, "Besides that file was written by stuffy old snobby witches, did you know they once wrote that I was erratic, unpredictable and impulsive?" Miss Bat said whispering the last word, "utter nonsense." she said as she shoved the spoonful of fruit salad into her mouth.

"Yes I can't understand where they got the idea." Miss Cackle sighed.

"Back so soon?" Miss Drill asked Miss Hardbroom as she entered the staff room, "you only just left."

"Miss Cackle I would like a word with you on my findings." Miss Hardbroom said ignoring Miss Drill, walking over to the desk she handed Miss Cackle, Natalie's math sheet.

"From my observations, I have found that her mathematical skills are greatly lacking. She doesn't know her multiples apart from the 2's and 5's and on top of it she still uses her fingers to count."

"What's wrong with that?" Miss Bat muttered.

"I don't think she even knows how to tell time." Miss Hardbroom added after giving a silencing glare to Miss Bat.

"All this in the twenty minutes you were gone?" Miss Cackle asked sceptically, she had to admit she wasn't sure if Miss Hardbroom actually took the time with Natalie or just made some excuses so she didn't have to be around her.

"Yes, Headmistress." Miss Hardbroom said as she went and stood beside the window, "I don't think I can teach her the basic requirements of math to get her into the regular potions lab by half term. It would be near impossible."

"Could Natalie be holding back on purpose?" Miss Drill asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Miss Cackle said agreeing with Miss Drill, "Give it a few more days Constance, maybe she'll come around and let you help her." Miss Hardbroom only sighed as she poured herself some tea.

"I could teach her some math, to help and give you a break from time to time." Miss Bat offered.

"Any help you may give, no matter how well intended, Davina, would result in hours of trying to reverse your logical theory and implementing the real one back into the girls head." Miss Hardbroom said with irritation.

"Just because you don't like her very much doesn't mean you can take it out on the rest of us!" Miss Bat yelled, "Don't expect any help from me in the future." Miss Bat whimpered as she ran to the stationary cupboard, slamming herself inside.

"Well that's great how are we going to get her out of there, she already has a bowl of fruit salad." Miss Cackle said giving a look to her deputy head, whose only response was a sip of her tea and a steely glare out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

What wonders await me today? Natalie thought to herself as she stared at her battery powered digital clock. It had been a week since her first day at Cackle's and not much had changed in the ways of her teachers. Miss Bat was still as flighty as ever, it was now starting to get annoying, Miss Drill still badgered her about participating in P.E, which would be fought against, Miss Cackle would continue to complain about Natalie's performance and now attitude, and once again HB would remain silent until she was forced to teach her after school. Natalie smiled, another normal day at Cackles. Gathering her books she made her way down to Miss Cackle's office to do her daily nothingness with the headmistress, until Mr Blossom needed her help with something. Arriving at the office she knocked when she didn't hear a response she opened the door and peeked inside, Miss Cackle was on the phone and once she saw Natalie she beckoned her to enter. Miss Hardbroom stood by Natalie's desk and watched as the girl entered the room and place her books on the desk.

"It must be special day to see your bright and shining face so early, Miss Hardbroom." Natalie said as she sat in her desk, smiling as though she meant what she said to be a compliment.

"No Miss Rainsong…. I understand that but…. You must realise that she…. Of course I will send it….Yes I see, goodbye." Miss Cackle said half heartedly as she placed the phone down.

"Bad news?" Natalie asked as she flipped open one of her notebooks.

"I believe that my conversations are private Natalie." Miss Cackle said pushing her glasses up on her head.

"You were talking to Kelsa, who else would you talk to her about?" Natalie said as she began to work on her drawing from yesterday. Miss Cackle looked at Natalie for a while before she spoke, the girl did have a point.

"I have been trying to ring Miss Rainsong since you arrived here, only today have I been able to talk to her."

"I'm not surprised she's always busy." Natalie said not looking up from her drawing. Miss Cackle sighed and stood up.

"As I was saying," Miss Cackle continued, "I asked her about this hip pain you experience after P.E,"

"It's _worse_ after P.E." Natalie corrected her headmistress.

"Miss Rainsong said that she hasn't heard or seen anything of the sort." Miss Cackle continued as though Natalie hadn't interrupted her. Stopping what she was doing Natalie looked up at Miss Hardbroom.

"So you lot think I'm lying then?" she said as she switched her nonchalant gaze over to Miss Cackle.

"Actions do speak louder than words." Miss Hardbroom chimed.

"Then my body must be screaming in agony." Natalie said turning her attention back on Miss Hardbroom.

"Enough of this Natalie, you will be required to participate in P.E. There will be no further excuses from class and you will apologise to Miss Drill." Miss Cackle stated firmly.

"A sincere apology." Miss Hardbroom corrected the headmistress, "and a five page report on Physical education and it's benefits, which you will hand into Miss Drill." Miss Hardbroom added.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Natalie said not moving her eyes from Miss Hardbroom.

"As for your attitude, it will be documented and sent along with your progress report. I will not have this unruly behaviour in my school any longer. Now you may leave your things here and go and help Mr Blossom with his vegetables."

"I wasn't using an attitude." Natalie said suddenly turning her nonchalant gaze into a sharp stare at Miss Cackle.

"Must you pick fights? Go find Mr Blossom." Miss Hardbroom said suddenly, causing Miss Cackle to turn her sharp stare at Natalie into one of confusion to her deputy. Taking her cue Natalie turned and left Miss Cackle's office, somewhat glad she had won this time.

"You don't suppose we could use one of the dungeons?" Miss Hardbroom asked more to herself. Miss Cackle looked to her deputy in surprise, but before she could say anything Miss Hardbroom had disappeared.

Finding Mr Blossom in the greenhouse talking to no one she could see, Natalie knocked on the wooden frame of the door before entering.

"Ah Natalie, it's good you came just now."

"Who are you talking too?" Natalie asked as she looked around the small greenhouse."

"The plants. They like a little company now and again. Come here now love." Mr Blossom said as he beckoned to Natalie.

"I need you to keep talking while I go and get some music to play." Mr Blossom said as he darted from the greenhouse. Natalie watched him go and stood in silence among the different kinds of plants for a moment before turning to the closest one.

"Hello carrot." she whispered as she touched the ground which was as hard and dry as clay.

"Bet your thirsty." she dared to say a little louder, but felt silly. Dropping her hand to her side she searched for the watering can and began to fill it just as Mr Blossom came trotting back.

"Good work Natalie." Mr Blossom said, "but first we need to work up the soil so the water goes in deep and give them a nice drink. Let me show you." Mr Blossom said as he pressed play on his little stereo and grabbed a small hand trowel to began digging into the dry soil.

"There you see?" He said as he poured a bit of water on the turned up ground, "Now you give it a go." he said as he handed Natalie the trowel and stood back and watched as she followed his instructions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Standing at the front of the classroom, Miss Hardbroom observed her after school pupil as she worked from her potions book. She had to admit to herself that she was seeing an improvement in the girl, Miss Cackle was right on that, but she was wrong on the fact that the girl wouldn't cause disruptions to the other girls learning. Although she wasn't a big fan of P.E herself, she did find it bothersome to hear a new excuse everyday as to why the girl didn't participate with the others. It seemed to Constance that in her few observations, that Mr Blossom had better ideas on how to approach the girl.

"I have detention with you this Saturday." Natalie said not looking up from her work.

"And why is that?" Miss Hardbroom said, knowing exactly why Natalie had detention once again.

"I told Miss Drill that aliens abducted my uniform." Natalie said still working away at her lesson, "I figured if I have to lie, why not make it interesting." Natalie said finally looking up from what she was doing. Miss Hardbroom only glared at the girl who seemed unfazed by it.

"Well here's a thought, why not just do what Miss Drill tells you?" Miss Hardbroom said trying her best to keep her temper in check, she knew that once she began to yell, Natalie would yell and they would get nowhere and some how Mr Blossom would be the one to fix everything.

"Because she always makes us run or do something that involves running, and my hip hurts when I do that." Natalie said with a certain edge to her voice.

"Miss Rainsong has told us of no such injury to your hips and that you are perfectly able to participate in P.E." Miss Hardbroom explained as she folded her arms.

"Then why does it hurt?" Natalie pressed, anger seeping into her voice.

"Perhaps it's all in your mind." Miss Hardbroom stated firmly, but calmly.

"That's what everyone says." Natalie said narrowing her eyes at the potions teacher, before looking back to her work, "You know what, just never mind. I'll just serve my time every weekend." The rest of the lesson continued with not much else said between the two, except for the odd time Natalie asked for help on something. As supper approached Constance collected the lesson and dismissed the girl to ready herself for the meal. While she sat back at her desk she couldn't help but watch as Natalie collected all her things and painfully got up from her desk then limped out into the hall. In only a short while since the girl's arrival she had chalked up more detentions than Mildred had in two years at Cackles.

As Natalie left the potion's lab she noticed a few of the girls already in the mess hall running about with odd little items. For a brief moment Natalie watched them and felt a pang of self pity before she brushed it away, straightened her back as far as the pain let her and walked as swiftly as she could towards the stairs.

"I thought she saw us." Drusilla said as she stopped and peeked out around the corner to watch Natalie limp away.

"Well she didn't so get over here and help me finish this." Ethel barked at her friend. Leaving her post by the door Drusilla went over to where Ethel stood putting the finishing touches by fastening a large wheel onto an old broken chair.

"Now watch this." Ethel smirked as she began to recite a very carefully thought out spell.

Once she was all washed up Natalie made her way back down the seemingly increasing staircase. She seriously thought of turning around and just sitting in her room working on the maths booklet Miss Hardbroom had given her until lights out, it was usually slim pickings this late after the bell anyway. Shaking her head as some sense flew into it she started down the steps to the mess hall.

"This is impressive Constance." Miss Cackle said as she glanced over Natalie's recent Maths paper, after adequately looking at it she placed it down and picked up the potions paper.

"She has shown some what of a marked improvement." Constance said allowing only a small bit of praise for the girl.

"It looks as though she may be ready for a few potion classes with the others." Miss Cackle looked up at Constance over her glasses, "Don't you agree?"

"I don't think she may be ready for that quite yet." Constance said with all honesty.

"Well it is your class and I hope you see this improvement." Miss Cackle said smiling as she placed the paper back down as the bell rang signalling supper.

The mess hall fell silent little by little as Natalie entered, whereas only seconds ago it was bustling with noise and clanging dishes. An uneasy feeling came over her as she realized everyone was watching her a few giggles and whispers began to fill the room but died away soon after it started. As she received the last plate left out for her by Miss Tapioca, who was used to having her arrive late, Natalie looked around for a suitable place to sit.

"Can't you find a place to sit?" Ethel asked innocently as she approached Natalie.

"It's all full isn't it?" Drusilla said joining in.

"But don't you worry we have a place saved for you." Ethel said as she grabbed Natalie's elbow. Natalie could feel the stares of the other girls on her as Drusilla scurried off into the crowd, a few premature giggles escaped some of the younger students, and Natalie just knew she had to prepare herself for a practical joke of some kind.

"Here it is." Ethel said as Drusilla appeared pushing a wheelchair covered in brightly coloured crepe paper, up to Natalie. A makeshift table was taped on, and Ethel grabbed Natalie's tray and placed it on top causing it to crash to the floor, spattering gooey supper all over the place, which was more than what the others could bare and the room erupted into gales of laughter.

"The colour is so we can see you coming." Ethel explained over the laughter.

"And this," Drusilla said dropping a chain of small brass bells, "is so we can hear you coming." The room grew louder with laughter as Drusilla jingled the bells.

Natalie looked around and did what she had taught herself to do,

"Thanks Ethel, but it seems like you like attention more than I do." Natalie said as she grabbed Ethel's arm and shoved her into the food spattered chair.

"Hey stop that!" Drusilla yelled as she tried to push Natalie out of the way. Grabbing Drusilla by the arm Natalie managed to get her sat on top of Ethel.

"How dare you, Miss Hardbroom will hear about this." Ethel screamed as she tried to push Drusilla off of her. Natalie smiled and gave the chair a giant push before turning around to leave.

As the laughing mob of students abruptly stopped Natalie knew that HB had just appeared, and not wanting to be punished for sticking up for herself she quietly crept out the main door, looking around briefly she decided walking out in the courtyard or in front of the staff window, would be a very stupid thing to do, instead she slipped around the corner and headed towards the greenhouse. The perfect place to get something good to eat and not be found until she wanted to be. Latching the door closed behind her as silently as it would allow, Natalie began her raid on the fresh vegetables, once her hands were full she went to the back of the small building and sat down. Not wanting to put the dirty veggies on her uniform, lest her hiding place be found out by the dirt left behind, she grabbed one of the cloths Mr Blossom used for covering the plants. Just as she bit into a carrot she realized what the cloth was covering.

'PAINT'

All kinds of different colours. A smile crept onto her face. If she was going to get into trouble with Ethel and Drusilla and their backfired plan, she might as well make it worth HB's time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Stepping back she admired her handy work. A mirage of red, blue, purple and a few bits of yellow splashed across the walls of her room, the opened and almost empty paint cans, not that they were really full in the first place, were strewed across the floor of her room. At least her room looked much better, as for the paint fumes the wide open window and a breeze spell did the trick.

"Time to clean up now." Natalie muttered to herself as she looked at the mess, she frowned and wished she could just wave her hand and have it all disappear. Heaving a loud sigh to her empty room she fell to her knees and began to clean.

"Yes Miss." Ethel and Drusilla coursed together for the third time that evening.

"You may go now girls." Miss Cackle said. As the two girls left her office leaving little bits of food behind, Miss Cackle sighed and waved her hand making the bits disappear.

"Honestly Constance." Miss Cackle said turning to face her deputy, "That girl is becoming a nuisance."

"I beg your pardon?" Miss Hardbroom asked suddenly unsure if she heard Miss Cackle right.

"You were right! I'm sending this little incident in my next report." Miss Cackle said as she reached for a piece of paper and began to write. "Go find her and bring her to my office, I would like a few words with her." Constance stood for a few moments wanting to say something but in the end turned and left the office. She knew Ethel had a reputation of picking on, dare she say, weaker students. It had not escaped her attention that Mildred was rarely in trouble but Natalie's crime rate with Ethel involvement had increased dramatically. Nevertheless it was best to hear both sides of the story, even though Constance knew full well Natalie would only take this with a grain of salt.

With the paintbrushes cleaned and drying on the window sill she gathered up the paint cans and quietly crept out of her room, first making sure no one was nearby. Voices down the hall made her stop, her eyes darted for a hiding place to put the cans. A small room that housed all the linins was the only option since it would be too obvious to rush back to her room. Opening the door she was relieved to find it half empty and stuffed the cans in the back, then grabbing a pillowcase, for an excuse, she slammed the door shut just as a hand on her shoulder stopped her cold. Turning around she smiled up at a rather stern familiar face, as two students rushed past.

"Hello HB."

"Raw deal!" Natalie shouted at Miss Cackle who has assumed a standing position to address the rather disobeying student.

"I will not hear another argument." Miss Cackle said adopting her deputy's glaring look.

"It was self defence! At least it was only their pride that got hurt." Natalie ignored the glare from her headmistress as she continued, "What would you rather me do? Stab them with a fork?" A short snort sounded behind Miss Cackle as Miss Hardbroom cleared her throat and turned towards the window holding her hand up to her mouth.

"Enough! Cackle's is not your own personal playground to do what you wish, from now on I expect you to be on your best behaviour. Just so you know this little stint is being sent to Miss Rainsong in your weekly evaluation. Your punishment will be what she decides."

"She'll strap me in the boot of a sinking car, if she had her way." Natalie said as she folded her arms.

"I will not continue this conversation further until you start to talk more like a young lady instead of a spoiled brat." Miss Cackle spat.

"Maybe you should open your jaded eyes a bit wider and see who really is the spoiled brat at Cackle's" Natalie said as she set her jaw, in what was fast becoming her defiant posture.

"I will not tolerate your ill behaviour any longer within this school. The next incident will result in Miss Rainsong paying you a visit." Miss Cackle said as she pushed her chair back from her desk.

"You seem to tolerate everyone else's just fine, is it because they're parents are paying the bills?"

"Enough!" Miss Cackle almost yelled, "You will return to your room for the remainder of the day until an appropriate punishment can be carried out."

"You mean thought of." Natalie murmured.

"Excuse me?" Miss Cackle asked her expression ready to spit fire.

"I said, sounds good." Natalie said as she took the hint from Miss Cackle to leave the office.

"Miss Cackle was that really necessary? She was only just defending herself, and really no one got hurt." Miss Hardbroom said once Natalie had left the room.

"I really have had it up to here with her antics, she has to be taught somehow." Miss Cackle said as she searched for a pen, once she found it she sat and began to write furiously.

"Perhaps she may need a bit more guidance, heaven knows how the girl was raised." Constance said as she moved from her usual position from the window to stand directly in front of Miss Cackle's desk.

"I hate to point this out but even you can't grasp the girl by the horns." Miss Cackle said not even bothering to look up from her writing.

"What do you mean Headmistress? Her attitude is improving as well as her grades. She only.."

"Constance," Miss Cackle said her voice cutting through like a hot knife, "is it too much to ask you to do your job? Or perhaps I'll reconsider the position of Deputy head, perhaps Miss Drill or even Miss Bat at this point, could do a better job then you are doing right now. You were assigned to Natalie to give her structure and because of your lack of involvement her behaviour is getting out of control. You will also be mentioned in the report as you know Miss Rainsong requires details." Miss Hardbroom stood stuck to the spot, mouth slightly agape, as though she had forgotten how to talk altogether.

"You may go now. Constance." Miss Cackle said flatly, as she went back to the report before her.

Once she had shut the door Miss Hardbroom sighed and made her way to her potions lab, to finish some marking before it was time to check on the girls. Miss Drill really?! She thought. Imogen couldn't control the girls with out at least one of them returning form a run covered in muck and Davina, well she had about as much discipline in her entire body as a moth hovering by a source of light. She did have to admit to herself she hadn't seen Miss Cackle so angry before, and yes it was part of her fault, she really didn't want to do to much with the girl, and she really didn't know why.

As she approached her lab the light was on and the door was slightly open. Knowing she had shut the door behind her when she left last she quickened her pace but stopped short once she saw who was inside her lab sitting with her head on her desk.

"What are you doing in here?" Miss Hardbroom said as she stepped into the room.

"I thought I might as well get on with my detentions considering how many I probably have by now."

"You don't have anymore detentions, at least until Miss Rainsong gets back to Miss Cackle about your pending punishment." Miss Hardbroom entered the room and crossed over to the black board and began to clear away the last lesson. Natalie only groaned as she buried her head in her arms.

"I see no sense in you moping about my lab, go on up to your room."

"I'm not moping." Natalie said as she brought her head back up, "I just came to sit for a bit." Miss Hardbroom stopped in mid motion unsure if she heard right. No student would come to just sit in her lab, slowly she turned around and noticed Natalie looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Miss Hardbroom asked letting irritation in her voice come through.

"Thinking." Natalie replied.

"Well go think in your room, and while your up there work on your Maths paper."

A loud sigh came from Natalie as she got up from her seat, slowly she made her way to the door "you do know it was Ethel and Drusilla's fault, they made the chair and made fun of me." Natalie said as she stopped just before leaving. Looking to the rather tired looking girl Miss Hardbroom nodded slightly, "We'll just have to see what Miss Rainsong has to say about that now."

"Can't you at least say something?" Natalie asked sounding hopeful.

"I'll write up another report and send it along with Miss Cackle's. Now off to your room."

"Thanks HB." Natalie said allowing a small smile.

Back in her office Amelia finished typing her letter, since it was neater than her scribbling in anger, and sealed the envelope with her weekly report, and a flick of her wrist she sent it on it's way via spell mail to Miss Rainsong, along with the other previously written reports from Miss Drill, Miss Bat and Miss Hardbroom.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: There is no amount of apologies I can give for the excessive delay on my part. Many, many things have happened in my life, that as sadly put my writing on the back burner. After many attempts at this chapter I am finally happy with this version. Here's hoping you like it as much as I liked writing it and getting back into the swing of things.

Chapter Eight

Laying awake in bed Natalie gazed at the ceiling and the open maw of the window, the sun was slowing waking up the world and the birds chirped happily. Natalie groaned and rubbed her sleep filled head, it wasn't the first time pain had kept her awake for more than 24 hours.

"_If only HB had written that report saying it wasn't any of her fault."_ Natalie grumbled to herself. It had been a week since the childish wheelchair stunt by Ethel and Natalie was paying for her classmates failed idea for a joke, with early morning potion gathering's with HB. A knock sounded at the door before it opened to reveal HB standing in her full witches attire, basket on one arm and her handbag tucked under the other.

"As usual you are not ready." Miss Hardbroom said sounding tired herself. Natalie only looked at the ceiling and tried her best to ignore the elder witch.

"You can't possibly gain anything by not speaking to me. Now get dressed and meet me outside this door in 15 minutes." Miss Hardbroom said as she stepped out closing the door behind her.

Closing her eyes Natalie wished for a coma, then sighed, opened her eyes and carefully rolled out of bed then proceeded to get dressed.

Constance was tired herself, and could sympathise with the girl today, as the constant groans and intermittent cries coming from Natalie's bedroom all week long were more than enough to send anyone to just put the girl out of her misery. It had become clear to Constance one early morning watching Natalie from a far pick the ingredients as instructed, she was in obvious pain. Most children would fake it until they were alone then act normal, but Natalie was in pain when she was alone and tried to hide it while around others. Constance closed her eyes and wanted to let the girl sleep in, or at least try, but today could not go wasted, after all she spent two days planning this day and there was nothing that was going to stop her from carrying it through.

Grabbing her gathering basket last Natalie sighed heavily as she opened the heavy wood door. Upon seeing her pupil dressed with her hat on backwards and her cloak on sideways, an obvious case of defiance to the early morning. Constance held back her anger, cast her eyes heavenward and counted to ten, before she spoke.

"I have something special planned for you today, Natalie." Miss Hardbroom said trying her best to sound cheerful, perhaps too cheerful, Constance thought once she saw the look of fear slowly creep across her pupils face, only to disappear as the girl broke her gaze to adjust her cloak.

"Well we best get on with it." Constance said as she turned and briskly walked down the corridor. Following behind her form tutor as best she could, Natalie couldn't help but feel as though something was missing, making a mental checklist she checked them off one by one then it dawned on her.

"Your not wearing your warning heels." Natalie said breaking the silence between them.

"My what?" Constance asked as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, watching the girl fight her way down them.

"Your regular shoes that warns me your nearby." Natalie said as she limped down the final three stairs.

Constance sighed closing her eyes for a moment before she spoke,

"We have a long way to go today and my other shoes were not suitable." Constance stated simply as she opened her eyes.

"Can't you just magic a car and drive there?" Natalie asked as she slumped against the door, her voice full of contempt.

"As it is such a beautiful day, I decided we were going to use our broomsticks." Constance said allowing herself a small smile, her sleepless night of planning would not go unrewarded.

"I hope you mean to fence with." Natalie said noticing the smile, she moved away from the door as HB grabbed the handle.

"Don't be ridiculous."Constance said as she opened the door to allow the young charge and herself out of the castle.

"I'm not the best on a broom, can't we just walk?" Natalie asked as she accepted her broom from her teacher.

"Mildred isn't the best either and she flies,"Constance paused as she brushed a cobweb away, "decent, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Mildred is afraid of heights." Natalie said as she watched HB close and lock the broom shed, "that's why she can't fly well, I love heights." At this Constance raised an eyebrow as she ordered her broom to hover, "it's the falling, that I'm afraid of." Natalie said pointedly.

"The longer you stand here arguing with me, Natalie, the longer I will keep you out there picking ingredients. Now I suggest you get on your broomstick or you can explain to Miss Cackle why we are short on Dew drops and Bleeding heart picked at dawn." Constance stated calmly but firm, as she adjusted her handbag and basket to hang from the tip of her broom, "now stop being ridiculous and let's go."

"There is dew everywhere around here, why do we have to fly to get it? Is it better quality the further you get from this place?" Natalie said as she tapped her broom, "I think everything is better quality the further you get from this place, and I've never even heard of Bleeding heart picked at dawn," Natalie said trying to imitate HB, "You don't even know what you need!"Sitting on her own broom Natalie continued, "I've cleaned and labelled everything, I know what you need and you can get it around here and you think I'm being ridiculous, you're the one being ridiculous." she said pointing to her teacher who sat nonchalant on her broom.

"Are you finished?" Constance asked unamused.

"No." Natalie huffed.

"Good, I look forward to reading your essay on your point of view." Constance said lightly as she ascended into the morning sky.

Watching her form mistress in the lead, Natalie wondered just how far she had planned on flying, her leg was numb and her back was cramping up and the pain was making it very difficult to concentrate.

"How much further you planning on dragging this out?" Natalie said once she caught up to HB.

"We can descend now." Miss Hardbroom replied as she tipped her broom towards the ground.

"_I hate the landing part."_ Natalie thought, but she was glad the flying was finally over and done with as she followed HB to a small clearing hardly big enough for two landing witches.

Constance was the first to touch down and she moved away to allow the most possible space for Natalie to land safely. She watched as the girl struggled to land her broomstick, a feeling of pity began to fill Constance but she pushed it away almost as quickly as she realized it was there, a spell was though of in it's place for, if perhaps, the girl would fall during landing, as she did look quite stiff.

"Where are we?" Natalie asked as she slowly got off her broom, using it as a support, "It's not dawn anymore, how are we supposed to gather the ingredients?"

"First." Constance pointed her spell fingers at Natalie and instantly her hat, cloak and broom disappeared, her uniform was replaced with loose fitting jeans, a blue with yellow t-shirt and a hooded sweater, her boots were replaced with black converse sneakers only her broom remained. Natalie stared in awe at her new clothes, she didn't know what was going on or what had gotten into HB.

"What did you do wi.." Natalie stopped mid sentence as she saw Miss Hardbroom disappear behind a wall of thick smoke only to reappear in a 50's style black vintage dress with three red buttons down the top front, the skirts hem was considerably shorter than that of HB's last dress, it was to just below the knee, her boots however stayed the same, ankle high side button soft heeled boots. Natalie was speechless as she admired the dress then she noticed HB's hair was down and soft waves of black were outlining her porcelain skin, her makeup was the same but it seemed softer, all of HB seemed softer and more... Natalie searched for the word, beautiful. The only thing that remained of the familiar HB was her broomstick grasped tightly in her left hand.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked hesitantly, she had to admit she was un-nerved at what was going on, especially HB's change in wardrobe. Pointing her spell fingers at Natalie, turning the girls broom as well as her own into crutches, one under each arm.

"Did Kelsa put you up to this?" Natalie asked flatly. Constance studied the girls face, her eyes were clearly frightened but her face showed no sign of any fear. She sighed and shifted uncomfortably at her new clothing she was wearing, it wasn't something she would ever dare to wear at the school but on her rare outings she liked to dress differently, no one ever recognized her when she had happened to run into former pupils at shops or even her colleagues on occasion. She had dared to let a secret side of herself be shown and now she wasn't so sure if her plan was such a good idea. "_Natalie has no friends at school so who would she tell?" _Constance thought, _"even if she did tell a staff member they wouldn't believe her, they would chalk it up to her wild imagination."_ Constance sighed again at herself, she had made up her mind and there was no going back now. The faint sounds of cars and the typical town life was starting to permeate the shield she cast to protect them from the wandering eyes of passerby's there was defiantly no time to turn back now.

Seeing the powerful HB shift uncomfortably before her put Natalie at somewhat of an ease, it gave a strange sense of comfort to her knowing HB was way out of her element and probably on the verge of a complete and utter breakdown. She smiled at the thought of HB crying and having a tantrum at all the new things going on around her that she couldn't even try to control. Briefly she wished she had a video camera to record it when it happened.

Sounds of cars began to make their way to her ears and she strained to hear them.

"Where's that sound coming from?" Natalie asked.

"It's from the town." Constance replied.

"I didn't see one."

"When we landed I transported us to a clearing in a park, you wouldn't have noticed much difference as I also changed your clothes at the same time." Constance said calmly as she adjusted her handbag on her arm, "the shield will wear off in a few minutes and we will be on our way." Natalie stood leaning on her crutches letting the two objects support most of her weight, as she thought about what HB had just said.

"You lost me at 'I think we'll use our brooms today.'" Natalie stated as she bit her lip and gazed around at a park suddenly clear with dogs running, people running and cars slowly rolling past on the nearby roads.

Glancing at her pupil Constance could not help but hope she was right in her plan.

"Come along Natalie, we have appointments to keep."

A/N: Me again... the dress I have HB wearing is one of my favourite dresses, I hope I explained it clear enough, as I am not all about knowing the finer details of clothing as some of my other friends are *looks at NCD* ok I'll shut up now and go write chapter nine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the waiting room of the chiropractors office, Constance sat quietly observing the people in the room, occasionally she would glance up to the television and see the blue sentient train show. After a few minutes Constance deemed the programme unfit for young or old minds and broke her gaze with the 'idiot box' to look for something to read. Nothing seemed vaguely interesting, except the front page picture of a _'Bat boy found in a cave'_.

It had been close to three hours before she was called back to the Doctor's office to hear Dr Amanda Corrigan's medical and magical opinion on Natalie's complaints. As she made her way to the back of the clinic though the narrow hall, she could see Natalie sitting outside the Dr's office.

"When we are finished here we will have some lunch before heading back, I expect you to stay in this very spot until I return." Constance said as she opened the dr's door.

"Well hurry up then, I'm starving. I'd go wait in the car if we had one."

"Just stay here." Constance said sternly as she shut the door behind her.

"Thank you for seeing her on such short notice." Constance said as she crossed the office and hugged her friend.

"Anything for you Constance, now lets get down to why you came." Amanda Corrigan said as she smiled and sat down. "When I was looking at Natalie, I noticed something was indeed amiss, but when I adjusted her normally, there was no effect, so I ran a magic test on her, and the result was positive. I have identified the spell that was cast on her." Amanda paused and looked to her friend before continuing. "I was able to remove it, but she will still continue to get pains, now and then as her body adjusts back to normal, as you know." Amanda paused, "I could tell that the magic binding her was old, that spell may have been in place for quite a few years already, it may not have been the same person that cast it on you." Leaning back in her chair Amanda waited for her friend to respond instead she watched as her friend lost herself in her thoughts, she always got that same look when she was thinking about something major. Amanda never liked that look. It always meant she was remembering something that had happened to her in her past. Something that scared her.

"Did you say any of this to her?" Constance asked quietly.

"No, but I wrote it down for you to show her later. I'm not the one with knowledge in this kind of magic, I figured you would be the best person to tell her, you do have personal experience with this stuff, I have only read about it." Amanda pushed a folder towards Constance, who picked it up shrunk it and placed it into her handbag, she then watched as Constance stood and smiled that half hiding smile, thanked her once again with a quick hug and left her office.

After a stop at the nearby Mc Donalds, at Natalie's insistence of getting a happy meal at least once in her life, and also the embarrassing stand off between Natalie and the man at the till about who was too old for what, Constance was just glad to finally be heading back to the castle. A lot was on her mind now and she needed her solace to sort it out, Amanda mentioned she had identified the spell. She could tell by the look in her eye, just exactly which spell she was talking about.

"Miss, what's wrong with the castle?" Natalie asked as she slowed her broom to follow HB, "Is.. is it on fire? why is it so smokey?" Constance became alert immediately scanning the castle and surrounding area, "I don't see anything." Frustrated Natalie sped up until she was beside HB. "How can you not see it, it's a cloud and thick, right over the castle."

"It looks clear and sunny, there are no clouds. Stop your, playing about and focus on flying!" Constance snapped as Natalie collided with her.

Recovering quickly Constance grabbed Natalie's hand to help stabilize her and in that instant she saw from the corner of her eye a darkness where Cackle's should be. Balancing herself back on her broom Natalie pulled her hand back from HB and grabbed her broom as tight as she could to keep from falling. Constance looked wide eyed at her young charge, did she really just see that? Restraining herself from reaching out to test a theory fast forming in her head, she instead suggested they land.

The walk back was slow and quiet but it gave Constance time to think. It was obvious that Natalie saw something, she saw it too, if only for an instant. She needed to be sure of what she saw. As gifted as Constance was with Magic even she was unsure, her talents were abandoned when her parents died, her magic was then shaped and restricted to forbidden texts and ancient rituals by Mistress Broomhead. At least with Potions, one could control the potency. A chill descended over Constance and despite the warm sunlight she shivered, she never liked remembering her childhood spent with Broomhead.

As Walkers Gate came into view Constance examined it as the two approached, Natalie slowed considerably, until she came to a complete stop at the side of the road that ran along the front gate. Constance still saw nothing out of the ordinary but she could feel something was wrong, she stopped beside Natalie and placed her hand on the girls shoulder. Instantly the world before her very eyes changed. Thick grey mist covered and clung to the walls and gate. It moved, swirling around changing direction and resisting the wind, almost as though it was sentient.

"Do you see it?" Natalie whispered, not taking her eyes off it. Constance stared, mouth slightly agape at the castle, dread suddenly began to pour into her very soul as it dawned on her what exactly she was looking at. This kind of spell was no accident from one Mildred Hubble, in the potions lab, nor was this a work of 'The Dr Fosters Effect'. It was deliberately placed and by someone powerful, very powerful.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Miss Drill's voice broke through the swirling mist and the real world started to appear again. Glancing at the girl she saw her looking over at Miss Drill, Constance took one last look at the wall, the mist was completely gone now, yet the feeling of dread continued, taking her hand off Natalie's shoulder she turned to see Miss Drill staring at her with a half smile playing on her lips.

"Did you two go shopping?" Miss Drill asked widening her smile, at the same time suppressing a laugh. Constance held her breath as she realized she was still wearing her 50's style dress, biting the inside of her cheek she fought the warm feeling rising in her cheeks, while trying to think of something to say.

"Miss Hardbroom got hot while we were picking stuff." Natalie said flatly.

"Got hot." Miss Drill repeated sarcastically nodding her head, while still keeping her half smile firm.

"Do you need something, Miss Drill?" Constance asked impatiently.

"A letter came for you today, I had to sign for it so I held on to it until I saw you." Reaching into her pocket Miss Drill pulled out a slightly crumpled letter and handed it to her colleague. Taking the letter from the younger woman, Constance looked it over before opening it.

"Don't you want to go inside to read that?" Miss Drill asked, puzzled at Miss Hardbroom's slightly off behavior.

"No." came the short reply.

As Miss Hardbroom read the letter, Natalie sat down on a nearby log and watched as Miss Drill backed up, hardly taking her scanning eyes off Miss Hardbroom. Natalie wondered if Miss Drill had already forgotten that she was there as she saw the P.E teachers gaze linger a few seconds too long on Miss Hardbroom's open neck line, before continuing down her form then back up again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten, The Orphan

Looking back on the day Constance wondered if it had all been worth it. Something was wrong, she felt it the second she passed though Walkers Gate, it was a familiar feeling but the solution seemed to elude her. She should have stayed at the school, it was her duty as Deputy Head.  
'But if I hadn't gone,' she stopped mid thought as her gaze fell on the miniature folder, and waved her fingers in the general direction to reverse the spell and open it. She didn't know why she was going to read what she already knew about the spell cast on Natalie. Her eyes scanned the page until she found the reason for Natalie's pain and suffering; illegal magic. More specifically, Constance knew the spell, it was one that was placed on her by Mistress Broomhead when she was placed in her care as a child to restrict her magic and to keep her from running away.  
She looked at herself in the old mirror of her mothers white vanity, the only thing that remained after the fire, besides herself, she looked tired. Shaking her head to clear it she realized her potion had worn off. Digging around in her handbag she fished out the small bottle of Wide Awake Potion and quickly swallowed the remaining liquid. It took a few minutes to settle in, and Constance made a mental note to make a new batch in the morning.  
As the mental fog lifted she flipped through the young girls student file looking for a piece of paper the letter described, but there was no use no matter how many times she flipped every page over that one specific one was not there. Slamming the folder in frustration and feeling somewhat deflated she wondered why Kelsa sent this ridiculous letter. Then she saw it on the back of the envelope written in pencil, were instructions to follow before opening it. She stared at the obvious mistake she had made, in her haste she failed to read the fine print.  
This was not like her. Perhaps sleeping most nights and six hours on weekends was just not enough. Picking up the empty bottle of Wide Awake Potion she knew she would need more, she needed her energy to conjure the letters missing attachment and sleeping would take too long.

Miniaturizing the medical file she put it and the letter in the drawer of the vanity and locked it with the key she kept with her other keys on her belt, grabbed Natalie's student file and headed out the door towards the potions lab, but as she made to disappear a light caught her attention at the end of the hall. It was coming from under the door which lead to the North wing of the school, Constance debated briefly what to do, the argument she had with the headmistress upon her arrival back to the school was something she wished to avoid if by some chance it was Miss Cackle in the forbidden wing. However, if it were an unruly student. A few images of certain pupils flashed in her mind.

Holding the folder to her chest she turned and quietly crept past her colleagues rooms, opened the door to the North wing, and made her way up the steps and across a crumbling hall and into the crumbling personal library of Baron Overblow. She slowed when she saw it was the old fire pit in the center of the room that was the cause of the light. Peering from the doorway she looked around the room to verify its emptiness, when nothing other than the fire presented itself Constance entered. Making her way to the fire she wondered if Mildred had stumbled upon where she stored the students confiscated items for the term and for some reason decided she needed to light a fire in the middle of the room. Holding back an irritated sigh she recognized the spell used for Magic Fire. A basic spell used for light and warmth, someone was using extra curricular magic. Placing the folder down she stepped back and raising her spell fingers, Constance readied herself but before she could begin something caught her attention.

She froze as her heart began to beat faster, when a thump forced her to turn her gaze towards the worn wooden steps leading to the second floor. A book had fallen from a relaxed hand. Constance lowered her hands from the fire but kept them ready, she didn't recognize this girl as a student, nonetheless she did seem familiar. The girls eyes were closed and her head was tilted back onto a pillow propped up on the stairs behind her, she was obviously asleep as her steady breaths confirmed. Nearing the girl, Constance stopped at the foot of the stairs and took in everything she could about the sleeping stranger, before waking her it would help where she knew her from, but she just couldn't place her.

A chime sounded nearby and Constance looked to see its source, but found only a letter on the broken table beside the stairs, it wasn't addressed to anyone, it was obviously intended for the girl. Another chime sounded louder this time and the girl stirred, instinct took over and Constance disappeared from sight as soon as she saw the eyes flutter open. A third chime sounded, louder again, the girl rubbed her eyes a few times before answering the now constant chiming letter. Constance watched as the letter transformed into a transparent version of her former tutor.  
"There you are, we have a problem, the plan has changed. Kelsa is on her way to the castle, with a file she failed to send magically through a letter in the post three days ago, to one Constance Hardbroom. If she reads the letter it will create suspicions and we can't have her jumping in and ruining everything. Here are your tasks; find Kelsa and stop her delivering those files, keep the school under the spell until further instruction in person, but most importantly restrain Constance by all means necessary I don't need her ruining everything again." Broomhead's words sounded menacing and a chill ran through Constance's spine as she saw the form of the girl begin to change. She watched in horror as bat like wings appeared from the girls back, then slowly the face began to change, the mouth and nose became a snout with fangs for teeth and her eyes changed to black soulless mirrors. Constance's blood ran cold as she realized why this creature was familiar. It wasn't long before the girl was no longer human, and Constance could see the source of her nightmares in flesh once again, flesh she was forced to create.


End file.
